Ask Anything
by toonmili
Summary: Alec losses his memory and begins to ask quetions he wouldn't ask otherwise. MA
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Ask Anything.  
  
SUMMARY: Alec loses his memory and begins to ask questions that he wouldn't ask otherwise.  
  
CHAPTER: Look Out!!!  
  
The last delivery of the day had bought them to a mansion. It was their chance to get a tip that didn't have the word cent attached to the end to indicate its value. Max walked up to the door and waited for someone to answer. Alec stood behind her humming something to himself. He was hardly talking, for a change.  
  
Alec hated being around mansions. It always brought back memories. Every time he got near one he'd just get annoyed. He wished the person would just hurry and come so they could get it over with quickly.  
  
Max turned around and looked at him for a moment, he looked back at her with an expression that said 'what?' She rolled her eyes and turned her head to sound of the door cracking open. " Delivery for Guy Richards," she said, flashing her million-dollar smile.  
  
The woman, in eveningwear took the form and signed it. She took the package from Max and then closed the door. Max looked at the door in shock. No tip. " What the hell was that?"  
  
Alec had already begun to leave. " Come on, let's go."  
  
Max frowned and walked along the long pathway to the gate. She took her bike and walked out on the road to meet Alec who was already there, waiting for her.  
  
She rode beside him while he remained silent. She looked at him and he looked back at her with the same expression her had earlier. She rolled her eyes again and mumbled, " Gosh, I can't stand you."  
  
Alec ignored it.  
  
" You're so annoying."  
  
He took it again but he had an urge to tell her what he was thinking.  
  
" I hate you, so much. This is all you're fault. You could have said something nice to the woman but NOOO."  
  
He stopped riding.  
  
Max turned around and saw that he had stopped. She stopped too and turned to face him. She looked at him questioningly.  
  
He could feel his blood getting hot. He was tired of putting up with it. " What?"  
  
She frowned at him. " What do you mean 'what?'"  
  
" What have I done to you?"  
  
She gave him a fake smile. " Let's see, shall we." She got off her bike so she could express her anger properly. " First you had me almost kill Logan. Then you try to kill me and ruin the only chance Logan and I had in the process. Then, like if that wasn't bad enough, you cost me a baseball. Then you decided you wanted to piss me off by working the same place I do."  
  
He got off his bike and walked closer to her. " How many times do I have to say I'm sorry for all those things?" he was just so tired. " It's either we resolve this now, or we can never resolve it."  
  
The audacity of him, giving her a deadline for her anger. " Where do you get off telling me when I should stop being mad to you?"  
  
He was shouting now. " Where do I get off? You try being around someone who's always on you for something you said you were sorry for and tried to make up for it a million times. Every time I see you, you're bitching or complaining."  
  
She looked into his eyes for a while. She hated to see him so much. He really did annoy her. She walked up to him and pushed him back wards to the ground. " I didn't tell you to come and follow me around. Why can't you just stay away? I want to move on form this but you just keep popping your head around. Just leave me alone." She walked away leaving him on the ground.  
  
Max looked further down the road and saw car coming. She turned back to Alec; he was still on the floor where she had pushed him. She looked at the car that was moving at full speed. " Alec get out of the way," she shouted.  
  
He looked at her, shocked. He began to get up from the ground and he dust off his pants. As he turned around to pick up his bike he felt something impact with his body.  
  
The car hit him and sent him flying over the top of it. The car sped away leaving Alec on the ground. Max dropped her bike and ran towards him. He wasn't moving. There was blood on his face and his eyes were closed. She bent down towards him. " Alec," she called. He just laid there. " Alec, wake up." She felt for a pulse and there was one  
  
She didn't want to touch him too much in case he had any broken bones. She felt in his packet and took out his cell phone and called the ambulance.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Max sat on a bench staring into space. She was at the hospital waiting for the doctor to tell her if Alec was okay. She was so scared. She didn't know how bad he was hurt.  
  
The doctor came out of the room and went to Max. " You're the lady that came with him?"  
  
She stood up. " Yeah, is he okay?"  
  
The doctor could her how worried she was. " He's fine, he just hit his head. You can go see him now." (NOTE: I know it's a little unrealistic that he didn't break any bones but just go with me on this.)  
  
Max nodded and walked towards the door. She walked in the room and saw Alec lying on the bed in hospital robes. " They look for any reason to take off your clothes huh."  
  
He smiled. " I think they wanted to see if anything was broken."  
  
She sat in a chair that was next to the bed. " I'm sorry. This is all my fault."  
  
He looked at her, confused. " Were you there when it happened?"  
  
She nodded. " Of course I was there."  
  
" Thanks for calling the ambulance for me. Not every one is willing to help someone they don't know." She looked at him like she was confused. She was probably someone he new from long time ago." I'm sorry, what's your name again?"  
  
NOTE: okay, so do you like? 


	2. CHAPTER TWO

" Max." Was he pulling her leg?  
  
" I'm . . . I'm. . ."  
  
" Alec, you're name is Alec."  
  
" Hmm, are you sure?"  
  
" Yeah, I'm positive. I'm the one who gave you that name."  
  
" So what's birth name." She looked confused. " The one that my parents gave me?"  
  
She couldn't believe it. He didn't remember anything. Not her, not Manticore, not even himself. " Excuse me, for a while." She got up and went out side and looked for the doctor. She saw him filling out a form. " Something's wrong with him."  
  
He looked at her. " What do you mean?"  
  
" He can't remember me. He even can't remember himself."  
  
" Well that's common."  
  
That was all he had to say. " How long will he be like this?"  
  
" It varies. Sometime it takes them hours, days, months and in some cases years. Sometimes it helps to have familiar things around. It's usually something that will trigger his memory."  
  
She looked at him. "If I take him home, will that help."  
  
" Yeah. That may help."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
She pointed to the door that leads to his apartment. " Here it is." He nodded. " You have the key." He felt in his pants for the key and took it out. He handed it to her and she opened the door. " This is where you live."  
  
He walked in and looked around. It didn't really seem like his style but this was his apartment so he guessed it was. " So where do I work?"  
  
" You work with me at Jam Pony, it's a messenger service place. We deliver packages on bikes. Your boss's name is Normal. He really likes you."  
  
He laughed. " I deliver packages. How sad." He went to the couch and sat down. Max followed him there. She looked at him as he looked around trying to see if he remembered anything.  
  
" Alec, do you remember when you were younger."  
  
He tried. " No, I can't remember anything. Did we know each other when we were younger."  
  
" No, but we grew up in the same place."  
  
He nodded. " Are you my . . . girlfriend."  
  
" Nooo, far from."  
  
It was strange he had a feeling like he was in love with her or something. " Okay. Do I have one?"  
  
" Many," she laughed. " Girls just throw themselves at you. But I don't think you really like any of them."  
  
He laughed. " I didn't know girls were into bike messengers. I must work for minimum wage."  
  
" And tips but I don't think they care about where you work."  
  
He still felt like this girl meant something to him but since she said that they didn't have anything between them he took it that he was confusing her with someone else. He looked away from her. " This is my TV huh."  
  
She smiled. " Your boob tube, as you would call it. You really like to watch TV, especially music videos."  
  
He nodded. He didn't remember any of it. The only thing that felt familiar to him was his feelings for her, or someone who he thought was her. " I'm kind of tired, I'm going sleep now."  
  
She nodded. She was hoping that he'd remember by then but he still seemed confused. He got up and looked for the bedroom and she pointed it out to him. She followed him there. She looked at him for a while.  
  
He got in his bed and pulled up the sheets.  
  
" I'm goanna go now," Max said awkwardly. " Call me if you need anything." She began to walk away.  
  
" Max," he called. She looked back at him. " I don't know your number." " Sorry I forgot." She took out his cell phone out of her pocket and gave it to him. "It's in there. Just look for Max."  
  
He nodded. " Okay."  
  
" I'll come and pick you up tomorrow." She went back over to him and kissed him on his forehead. " Bye Alec."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Max walked in her apartment and closed the door behind her. Cindy was on the couch doing her nails. " Hey," she said.  
  
OC looked up at Max. She looked stressed. " Hey boo, where you've been. Normal is threatening to fire you, he said you didn't bring back his bike."  
  
" Alec got hit by a car."  
  
" My god, is he alright?"  
  
She sat down next to her. " He has amnesia. He didn't even remember me. He can't remember Manticore or where he lives or anything."  
  
" Damn, that's pretty heavy."  
  
" I Know. And you know what the worst part is," She looked at her waiting for answer. " It's all my fault."  
  
" Oh come on boo, don't talk like that."  
  
" No, it is my fault. I pushed him in the road and then that car came."  
  
" Don't worry, he'll be okay soon."  
  
She laughed. " The doctor said that he it could take up to years for him to remember. He said something might be able to trigger it. I'm taking him to work tomorrow, maybe he'll remember something there."  
  
" I'm sure Normal's Bipping is going to bring back some memories."  
  
" I hope so." 


	3. CHAPTER3

CHAPTER: Classified Ads.  
  
Max walked in the apartment and found him sitting down, waiting for her. " You ready to go?" she asked him. He turned off the TV, stood up and walked towards her. "How you doing?"  
  
"Okay, I guess."  
  
" Do you remember anything?"  
  
" Not really."  
  
She sighed and then walked trough the door. " We have to hurry, or else we'll be late."  
  
He nodded and followed her out and closed the door behind him. They walked down the stairs in silence. When they reached outside he looked around. " Do I have a car?"  
  
" No, you have a motorbike but you left it at work?"  
  
He nodded. " So how are we getting to Jam Pony?"  
  
" My bike." She pointed it out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
" This is it, do you remember it." They got off the bike and she began to chain it up. " That's your bike over there."  
  
" Nice." He went to check it out. " Question."  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" We work for close to nothing, right?" She nodded. " So how can we afford these bikes, they look pretty expensive." She laughed. " What?" he asked confused.  
  
" Let's just say, we have other means of getting money, especially you."  
  
He didn't want to venture there. " Is there anyone in there I should know, really well. Like I know you."  
  
" Well there's OC. She's a lesbian, so you shouldn't hit on her. There's Sketchy. And Normal, he's your boss. I think he has a crush on you or something. So if he asks you to go anywhere with him you definitely want to say no."  
  
" Okay, I'll remember that."  
  
She took his hand in hers. " Lets go." They walked in. He looked around. " Anything rings bell?"  
  
He shook his head. He couldn't believe he was working there. This place looked like it was filled with low lives. He needed to get a new job.  
  
Max walked over to OC and Sketchy. " Hey guys."  
  
" Hey Alec, remember me?" Sketchy asked. OC told him about the accident.  
  
He just smiled because he didn't want to be rude. " You're Sketchy?"  
  
" Yeah, man. You remember OC too." He pointed to OC.  
  
He didn't remember any of these people and this place was making him feel sick for some reason. He pulled Max aside so they couldn't be heard by anyone. " I can't stay here."  
  
" What, why?"  
  
" I don't know theses people. I don't know this place and I just . . . I just can't stay here." He could see the disappointment in her eyes. " I'm sorry but I just feel out of place."  
  
She nodded, she shouldn't have been pushing him so hard. " Okay, I'll take you somewhere else."  
  
" Where?"  
  
" To a friend of ours. He'll keep you company."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
" Logan," Max called. She was going to take him to Joshua's but she decided against it on her way there. He couldn't' take OC and Sketchy, she really doubted that he would be able to take a half man half dog.  
  
Logan looked up from behind his computer towards the sound of Max's voice. " Hey," he said.  
  
Max showed Alec to the couch and she went over to Logan. " I need favor?"  
  
" Sure," he said.  
  
" Can you just watch Alec until I finish work," she whispered.  
  
" Yeah, but why would Alec need to be watched."  
  
" He sort of hit his head and now he has amnesia and he can't remember anything."  
  
She said it like it was the most natural thing in the word. " How did it happen?"  
  
She tuned away. " We were arguing an I sort of pushed him in the road and then he got hit by a car."  
  
" Gosh Max, what was the argument about."  
  
" I don't want to talk about it. Just make sure he's comfortable because I took him to Jam Pony and he didn't want to stay there."  
  
" And you thought he'd like it here." Max gave him a look. " Okay, I'll watch him."  
  
" And Logan." He looked up at her. " Don't tell him what I did." He nodded. " I'll be back around twelve to bring him something to eat and call me if he needs anything."  
  
" Max, he lost his memory, he didn't turn into baby."  
  
She nodded. " Just call me." She walked away and went to Alec who was now reading something. " I'll come back around midday."  
  
He nodded.  
  
" Are you good here?"  
  
He nodded. He felt more at home here. He didn't feel so insignificant as he felt when he was in Jam Pony.  
  
" Okay, bye." She took one last look at him and then went out the door. She hoped that Logan wouldn't bother him too much.  
  
Logan got up from his desk and went over to Alec and sat in the couch opposite him. " So Alec, how you doing?"  
  
" Okay, I guess."  
  
Logan kept looking at him. He hoped that Alec wasn't playing a joke on them. " So, do you remember Max?"  
  
" Not really," He put down the magazine. " But I think I have some kind of a crush on her."  
  
He definitely wasn't playing a joke on them. Alec would never admit that and certainly not to him. " I think so too."  
  
" Um . . . Do you have a newspaper."  
  
" Yeah, what for?" He went to his desk and took up his newspaper and handed it to him.  
  
" I need to look at the classified ads. I need a new job. I can't believe I work that place. I don't know why I would take a job there because something tells me I'm really smart. You know what I mean?"  
  
" I think you took that job to get close to Max."  
  
He was right before. He was in love with Max. And Max wasn't in love with him. " Does Max have a . . . Boyfriend?"  
  
Oh, another daring question. He wondered if he should tell him the truth. He didn't want to mess things up for him more than it was so he lied. " No, she's free as a bird."  
  
He nodded. He'd ask her out sometime. He hoped that she would say yes. His eyes scanned the ads quickly then he stopped at one particular article. "Intelligence Agent. Sounds like CIA work. I think I could be good at that."  
  
Logan laughed to himself. He took up his phone and began to dial Max's number. Alec wanting to work for the CIA was a problem, a big problem.  
  
NOTE: Okay you know what to do.  
  
Review.  
  
Now, would be a good time. 


	4. CHAPTER4

CHATPER: Blue.  
  
His eyes scanned the ads quickly then he stopped at one particular article. "Intelligence Agent. Sounds like CIA work. I think I could be good at that."  
  
Logan laughed to himself. He took up his phone and began to dial Max's number. Alec wanting to work for the CIA was a problem, a big problem.  
  
*****  
  
Max looked at the number on her pager. It was Logan's. She was at Jam Pony so she went to the phone there. She dialed his number quickly. " Logan."  
  
**  
  
" Yeah," He got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. " Max we have a problem."  
  
** " What?" She was only gone for about fifteen minutes and there was a problem. She knew she shouldn't have trusted Logan with him.  
  
**  
  
" He wants to work for the CIA."  
  
**  
  
" What? He just decided he wanted to work for the CIA."  
  
**  
  
" Classified Ads."  
  
**  
  
" They must be really desperate. Since when does the CIA advertise vacancies in the Classified Ads?" She looked at her watch. " I think I have to come over there."  
  
**  
  
" No, no need." He wanted to get some more out of him. " I don't think he's going to call just yet."  
  
**  
  
" Well I'll be there at twelve and don't forget to page me if anything comes up."  
  
**  
  
" I won't."  
  
**  
  
With that she hug up the phone.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Max walked in Logan's apartment and saw that Alec was at the same spot he was when she left. Logan was behind his computer, doing god knows what. She went to Alec. " Brought you something to eat."  
  
He looked up and smiled. " Thanks."  
  
She gave him the burger she bought and sat next to him. " So what have you been doing?"  
  
He pointed at the magazines. " Just reading and looking for a job."  
  
" But Alec you already have a job."  
  
He didn't know how to tell her what he was thinking. He thought that his job was pathetic; he wanted to be something more, make more money. " I just want to do something that counts."  
  
" What we do counts. How would people get their packages?"  
  
" This bike thing is really not for me. I was thinking about working for CIA maybe."  
  
Her eyes grew wide. " You don't want to work for them. Trust me."  
  
" Why not."  
  
" Because. . . It's difficult to explain but you can't. Jam Pony's not so bad, especially for you."  
  
" I can't stay there. I want to make something of my self. You should be happy that I'm not content with that sad excuse for a job."  
  
Was he forgetting that she worked there too? " It's really good that you have your goals and all but you can't go about making a name for your self."  
  
She was telling him that he couldn't try improve himself. " Why the hell not."  
  
The noise caused Logan to get up from his seat.  
  
" Because people will ask questions. Then they'll find out things and you'll get in trouble and they'll hurt you."  
  
" I really like you and all but you're making no sense."  
  
She took a deep breath. She took his hand. " I know I'm making no sense to you right now but I need you to trust me on this. Can you do that?" He looked in her eyes. " I want the best for you, I really do. You working Jam Pony is the best."  
  
He could see the urgency in her eyes. It must have been really important. He knew he shouldn't be arguing with her because she knew him better than he knew himself but he couldn't help but feel what he felt. " Can you at least tell me why?"  
  
" I will, soon enough. I don't think you can take it right now."  
  
He nodded and leant backwards. Why did his life suck so much?  
  
" Do you want to give it a try again tomorrow."  
  
" I'll try."  
  
She kept holding his hand. She needed him to trust her or else he wouldn't listen to her. she could tell he was stressed. " Tonight if you like, we could go to Crash."  
  
" A Bar."  
  
" Yeah, that's where we hang out. We play pool. Drink beer. Oh and you're always drinking."  
  
" So I'm a drunk. I wonder why." Having a job like that would make anyone want to drink.  
  
She shook her head. " No, you don't get drunk."  
  
" Why do I drink?"  
  
" I don't know."  
  
" Hmm." His life sucked to an abnormal extent. So far he learnt that he was a poor, lonely alcoholic. The worst part was that he couldn't do anything about it. " I think I'll stay home."  
  
" Okay, I'll come by to visit if you want."  
  
" Yeah, you can do that."  
  
Logan looked at the cozy scene on his couch. If Alec was faking this he was going to kill him. Max was being nice to him, why wouldn't he fake it.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
LATER THAT AFTERNOON.  
  
Max walked in Alec apartment and looked around. For a moment she thought she was in the wrong apartment then she saw Alec in paint-covered clothes. " Alec, what are you doing?"  
  
" I painted it," he said looking at his work. " I hated the color of the walls."  
  
She closed the door and walked up to him. " Okay, but why white."  
  
" I couldn't decide so I painted it white. I wanted to ask you what color you think I should paint it."  
  
She didn't know he valued her opinion so much. " Blue."  
  
He nodded. " I think I like that color. I'll buy the paint tomorrow." He took Max hand and led her to the couch. She looked at him questioningly. " I'm not as poor as I think I am."  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" There's a stack of money in one of my drawers. I found it when I came home."  
  
Oh, So Alec wasn't spending all his money on hookers on beer. " You had some jobs on the side."  
  
" What kind of jobs."  
  
She wondered if she should tell him. " I don't think you want to know."  
  
" Yeah, I want to know. It might help me remember."  
  
Since he put it that way. " You stole something and then sold it."  
  
He air left his lungs. " I'm a thief. This just keeps getting better."  
  
If he couldn't handle that what would he say when he learnt about his assignations. " You only steel from bad people."  
  
Like that was supposed to make him feel better. " This is so confusing. The only thing that makes sense is you."  
  
She squeezed his hand. " Do you remember me now?"  
  
" Sort of, certain parts."  
  
" What do you remember?"  
  
He passed his hands trough his hair and leaned back. He wasn't certain that he should tell her. However she knew all those things about him and she was still befriending him so it couldn't hurt. " I remember how I feel about you."  
  
She hoped it wasn't too bad. If he remembered how he got in the accident he would probably start to hate her. " How do you feel about me?"  
  
He looked in her eyes. " I think I'm in love with you."  
  
NOTE: Okay, that was fun. 


	5. CHAPTER5

CHAPTER: I win.  
  
He passed his hands trough his hair and leaned back. He wasn't certain that he should tell her. However she knew all those things about him and she was still befriending him so it couldn't hurt. " I remember how I feel about you."  
  
She hoped it wasn't too bad. If he remembered how he got in the accident he would probably start to hate her. " How do you feel about me?"  
  
He looked in her eyes. " I think I'm in love with you."  
  
Her eyes grew wide. He had to be mistaken. Alec never gave her any indication that he felt that way. But what if he wasn't. Did he really feel that way and was keeping it from her. She didn't even know what to say.  
  
Alec noticed her loss for words. He obviously said something wrong. " I'm sorry. I probably have you mistaken for someone else."  
  
That had to be it. " Yeah, you know a lot girls."  
  
He knew he should have kept his mouth shut. She obviously didn't have any feelings or what so ever for him, and he couldn't blame her, seeing the kind of person he was. He just wanted to get himself out of the situation. " I have to take a shower. I have paint all over me."  
  
She nodded and with that he was off. Soon after she heard the shower turn on. She was bored so she turned on the TV. She kept turning the channel on till she realized there was nothing she wanted to see.  
  
She began to think about what he told her. How could he think that he was in love with her? Maybe it was because she was holding his hand. She made a mental note not to that that so much. She was probably giving him the wrong idea.  
  
But she couldn't stop being like that with him just because he was a little confused. She got him in this mess and she had to see him out of it.  
  
Max frowned to herself. It was all her fault. She just started to pick on him for no reason at all. If he was being a jerk then she wouldn't have felt so bad about it. All he did was remain quit and she started on him for that. She couldn't believe she'd be so stupid to push him in the road. Why didn't he hear the car coming? Maybe her was thinking about how much she hated him. After all she did shout it in his face. Why? She didn't even mean it.  
  
She sighed and leaned backwards. " This is all my fault."  
  
" What is all your fault?"  
  
She didn't want to tell him. She couldn't. " Nothing, I was thinking about something."  
  
" Ok then." He took a seat on the couch but a considerable distance away from her. He didn't want her to feel smothered. " What do you want to do?"  
  
She looked around. She knew there was nothing on TV. " Jenga"  
  
" Okay."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
" This is no fun." Max commented.  
  
He laughed. " I was thinking the same thing. It's so easy."  
  
Max removed the last block and put it on the pile that they had been so smart to rebuild in the process. " And the box says it's supposed to be challenging."  
  
She took out another game. " Four In a Row?"  
  
" Okay, it can't hurt."  
  
**********************  
  
" Gosh Max," he complained. " It's like you don't miss a thing."  
  
" Same can be said about you."  
  
The game ended and none of them got four in a row.  
  
She took out another game. " Monopoly?"  
  
" I guess."  
  
**********************  
  
" You're cheating aren't you?" Max asked.  
  
He looked shocked at her statements. " No, I would never do that."  
  
Max frowned. Alec had put up a hotel on Boardwalk and Park Place and she somehow kept landing on it. All she had was a few railroads and a house on Kentucky Avenue. She didn't know why she suggested Monopoly. If it was one thing Alec was good at was making money.  
  
He rolled the dice and got six. He landed on Community Chest. He picked up he card and read it out load. " Income tax returns. Collect seventy five dollars." He took the money out of the bank. Max rolled the dice. She saw that she got eleven and began to move her boot ( she choose that to kick some ass with) around the board. She was glad to see that she landed exactly on GO and avoided Alec's moneymaking scheme.  
  
He looked at her raised an eyebrow. " Ah . . .Maxie."  
  
She smiled at the fact that he called her Maxie, maybe he was remembering. " Yeah."  
  
" You got ten. Take a step back."  
  
" What are you talking about, I got six and five, that's eleven." She looked down at the dice. It was six and four.  
  
" Maybe it's just wishful thinking."  
  
She took all her money, which consisted of pink, white notes and a few blue ones and handed it to Alec. " Okay I lost."  
  
He smiled at his victory.  
  
Max was not going to go down like that. She had to redeem herself. There was one game left in the stack that Brian had left there. She knew she'd be good at that. " Life?"  
  
She was such a sore loser. " Okay, if you want me beat you again."  
  
" I'm going to win this one."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
" Pay Day," Max shouted. She rubbed her hands and collected her money.  
  
Alec had a car filled with children and close to no money. " I'm done."  
  
" Just because you're losing. I played monopoly until my money finished but NOOO.  
  
He sighed. " Oh, come one Max. I'm not going get any money. The game is almost done."  
  
She sighed and began to pack away the game. She could tell something was bothering him. " It's not real you know?"  
  
How did she know what he was thinking? " I know, but it just makes me think."  
  
" Well you did win in Monopoly. So you never know?"  
  
He smiled lightly.  
  
He stood up and looked down at him. " It's getting kind of late. I have to go."  
  
He stood up and walked her to the door. " Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
" Yeah, bye." It was so odd. She didn't know if hug him or not. She just stood there until he began to look at her like she was being strange. " Okay bye."  
  
With that she left.  
  
NOTE: I had no idea what to do with this chapter. 


	6. CHAPTER6

CHAPTER:  
  
He prepped himself before he walked in the building. He didn't want to it but he didn't have a choice. He had rent to pay. He walked in and put on a happy face. He saw the same group of people he saw the day before. He was surprised how much he remembered them.  
  
He saw Max talking to OC and went over to her. " Hey," he said.  
  
She turned to him and smile. " Hey." She saw that he was looking kind of nervous. " Are you okay?"  
  
" Yeah, I'll be fine."  
  
Okay so he wasn't freaking out. That was good sign. " Let me go and explain to Normal why you weren't here yesterday." She walked away.  
  
He was left there with OC. " So you're Max's best friend."  
  
" Yeah. I'm your friend too."  
  
Good. He could maybe ask he about the situation with Max because he still felt something for her. " Do you know if I'm seeing anyone?"  
  
She almost laughed. " You see someone new every week. I think your waiting for someone you actually like to come to her senses."  
  
She was helpful. " Who?"  
  
She wasn't supposed to be telling him this but he seemed so confused. " Well I'm not going say any names but I'll say that it rhymes with Tax."  
  
Oh, so he did like her and she didn't like him. But OC seemed to think that she could. " So what would she say if I asked her out?"  
  
" Ah . . . Alec honey . . .you don't want to that just yet."  
  
" Why not?"  
  
" Lets just say that she's a little slow on the relationship side of things."  
  
Okay, he could deal with waiting a while. Exactly why he thought he needed her so much was lost to him. " I'll wait then."  
  
Max walked back over to them. " Nice to see you two getting reacquainted. What were you all talking about?"  
  
" Nothing," they said together.  
  
She looked at them suspiciously. " Okay. Come on Alec, lets' go."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
" Hey, come out of the road." Max shouted at him.  
  
" What is your deal woman?" That was about the fifteenth time she shouted at him to get out of the road. " I'm on a bike, where do you want me to ride."  
  
" Do you have to ride in the middle of the road?" Why couldn't he see how dangerous it was? He almost got hit about fifteen times. She had to tell him to get out of the way. " Go closer to the pavement."  
  
" Any closer and I'll be on the pavement," he complained. " Max, your acting like a old woman."  
  
" Alec, just do as I say. I'm older than you." By a few numbers, she wanted to add.  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Yes, two months."  
  
" Wow, so much. You have two entire moths of experience ahead of me."  
  
She just pouted. At least he was getting some of his attitude back. " Hey! Watch it!!" She shouted again.  
  
He laughed. He did that one just to annoy her. If he was going to this job the least he could so was make it fun and he discover torturing Max was fun. She looked so cute when she got angry.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
They walked back into Jam Pony after the last delivery of the day. Alec was getting use to working there while Max almost got a heart attack on many occasions.  
  
" So Alec, are you coming to Crash tonight?"  
  
He could do that. " Yeah, I guess."  
  
" I'll come pick up. I don't think you know where it is."  
  
She was right; he didn't know where it was.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
CRASH THAT NIGHT  
  
Alec sat watching Max and OC attempt to play pool. He beat Sketchy so many times he got bored with taking his money. Sketchy was now chatting up so girl who didn't look very interested.  
  
As he sat there by himself he noticed that a lot of girls were watching him. They seemed nice but he really wasn't interested. He poured him self a glass of beer and began to drink when someone came and sat opposite him. He looked up.  
  
" I been watching you for more than twenty minutes and I know you've seen me."  
  
There was blond girl sitting there looking at him like he was piece of candy. He really hoped he didn't know her. " Hey," he said, since it was the safest thing to say.  
  
" I was thinking that maybe you'd want to ditch this place."  
  
His eyes grew wide. " Do I know you?"  
  
" No, but do you have to."  
  
What was her problem? " I'm faltered, I really am but I don't know you and I'm not sure I want to."  
  
She looked at him in surprise. Every other guy would have jumped at that offer. " Whatever, your loss."  
  
" Yeah, I'll just go jump off a cliff now," he said sarcastically as she walked away.  
  
" That was a little harsh, don't you think?" Max asked him.  
  
He looked up and smiled. " She was upfront with me so I was with her."  
  
She sat opposite him. " Now if you were yourself right now you'd be all over her."  
  
" I don't know, she just doesn't seem like my type."  
  
" You don't have a type as long as she's interested, you're interested."  
  
Why did she have to keep telling him what he used to be like? It didn't matter, this was him now. He just wanted to change the topic. " So where's OC." Max pointed at OC, who was in the corner talking to some girl. " She found someone to put her moves on."  
  
He nodded. He was bored. " I think I'm ready to go home now."  
  
" What, you just got here."  
  
" I got here like two hours ago."  
  
Normally, Alec would never leave so soon. He would stay close to closing time. " You don't like it, do you?"  
  
She got him. He didn't like it all. He just preferred when he stayed home and they were playing boring bored games. It was more private that way. Too many people were around and the music was distracting. " No, it's fine. I'm just tired."  
  
She would have liked him stay a little longer and get more familiar with the soundings but since he wanted to go. . . " Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
He got up and put on his jacket. " Yeah, tomorrow."  
  
" You know what? I think I'll come with you. OC is occupied and no one else I know is here."  
  
He nodded. " Okay."  
  
" But you did say you were tired. I should let you get your rest."  
  
" I'm not that tired." Max smiled and he knew he gave himself away. They began to walk out the door. 


	7. CHAPTER7

Max and Alec walked in Alec's apartment a few minutes after they left Crash. Max took of her jacket and went to the couch. Alec followed her there. " Can I get you anything?"  
  
" Nah, I'm good."  
  
He sat on the couch next to her.  
  
She turned to face him. " What do want to do?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
She laughed lightly. " I don't understand this."  
  
" What don't you understand?"  
  
" You like Crash when you're you. I don't get why you don't like it now." It was like he turned a different person.  
  
" I wish I could tell you why, but I can't." He kept looking at her. * God, she so beautiful* he just knew he had to be in love with her. It didn't even matter if he wasn't before. Right then, he was.  
  
His staring didn't go unnoticed. " Gosh Alec, can you look at me when were talking."  
  
He bushed slightly. " Sorry."  
  
" That's okay. You do that sometimes. You have a tendency to look at me right in the eyes when we're talking. I guess you're becoming more like yourself."  
  
" You really miss the old me huh."  
  
" Yeah." Alec was so easy to deal with. This Alec was complicated; he was the Alec that Alec was trying to hide away.  
  
" I'll try little more so you can have him back."  
  
" Oh Alec, I don't mean anything by it. You're fine, a lot easier to get along with and everything but it's still not you. If you know what I mean."  
  
" You see Max, I don't know how else to explain this to you. I am being me. This is me. I can't see why I'm the way I am when I'm 'normal' but as far as I know this is me."  
  
" So you think you're pretending to be the way you are when you're 'normal'?"  
  
He nodded. " Or something like that."  
  
" So are you saying that you really don't like hanging out at Crash but you just pretend to?"  
  
He shrugged. " I really don't know where I stand on that. It's okay but tonight I wasn't in the mood to socialize."  
  
" So what are you in the mood to do?"  
  
" Talk."  
  
" What about?"  
  
He thought about what he wanted to know. There were many things but he knew she wouldn't answer most of them. " Tell me how I got in the accident."  
  
There it was, the question she was trying to avoid. He had finally asked her and he had to give the answer. " You got hit by a car."  
  
" I figured that much but how?"  
  
Why did he have to ask for details? She sighed and looked away from him. " We were arguing and I sort of. . . pushed you. . . in the road. Then this car came and. . ." She waited for it. He would think she was some kind of monster.  
  
So she was the reason why he was in his current condition. " What was the argument about?"  
  
His question eased her bit. " I don't know. It was stupid as always. I was just feeling to rant on someone and you just happened to be there."  
  
" It's okay I don't remember anyway."  
  
How could he take it so lightly? " If you only knew the things I said you'd probably hate me."  
  
He moved closer to her and put his arms around her waist. " That's not possible."  
  
She looked up at him. " You're just saying that."  
  
He was feeling to do it. So he went for it. He gave her a slight peck on the lips. " Believe me it's not even close to possible."  
  
He heart had stopped for a moment. She wasn't sure what she was more shocked about, the fact that Alec kissed her or that she was going to return it. She moved in closer to him and kissed him softly. Quickly it became intense.  
  
It suddenly dawned on Max exactly what she was doing and she pulled back. " We shouldn't be doing this."  
  
" Why not. I want to, you want to."  
  
" It's not that simple. We're not like this okay."  
  
" Who cares Max? Can we be like this now."  
  
" What will happen when you remember?"  
  
Why was she making this so difficult? He wanted to be with her, he thought she wanted to be with him. It was the easiest thing in the world. " So you think when I remember I'll just forget about my feelings for you? It doesn't work that. From the night you brought me here I knew that I had feelings for you. The kind of feelings I have for you doesn't happen in an hour."  
  
" Alec, it's not that simple. Logan and I. . ."  
  
" Logan said you weren't seeing anyone and he himself told me that I was in love with you."  
  
She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why would Logan lie to him like that? She didn't know Alec very well but she knew he was not in love with her. " Alec we argue all the time, we can't stay in a room for more than five minutes without me punching you. You have me mistaken with someone else."  
  
" Okay lets assume you're right there but that doesn't change the way I feel about you now."  
  
" You just think that because I'm around you all the time. You're just confused."  
  
" I'm confused about my abnormal strength, about the fact that I accidentally cut my finger yesterday and today I can't find a mark there, most of all I'm confused about that barcode on the back of my neck but I know I'm not confused about you."  
  
" Wait a minute, you know about the barcode."  
  
She was straying away from the topic. " I thought something was there and when I checked I saw that."  
  
" How do you know it's not a tattoo?"  
  
" I was reading the newspaper at Logan's and they were talking about some transgenic stuff and some place call Manticore."  
  
" Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
" Because I didn't know if you knew about it or not. What if wasn't supposed to let you know. As far as I know me and my kind aren't exactly popular."  
  
Who would have thought that a tabloid would save her from the world of explanations. She smiled at him and turned around and moved her hair out of the way. " I'm one too."  
  
That was a relief. He was afraid that she'd think he was a freak when she found out. " So are we like they say we are?"  
  
She took his hands. " No, not even. Some of it is true but most of it is just blown way out proportion."  
  
" What about the half man half dog thing. Is he real."  
  
" Yeah, he's our friend. His name is Joshua and he's really nice. We could go see him if you want."  
  
" Not now." They were having a different conversation before. " We were in the middle of something."  
  
She immediately realized his hands. " Alec .. ." She started but didn't know what else to say.  
  
" Maxie, you're making this more difficult than it is. If you have absolutely no feelings for me say so now and I'll forget this whole thing."  
  
" It's easy for you to just sit back and say all these things. I'm the one with the memories here. Alec, I told you I hated you and then pushed you in the road. I don't know if I'm doing this because I feel guilty or because I actually do have feelings for you."  
  
" Okay Max, I'm telling not to feel guilty 'bout that whole thing. I don't care, why should you."  
  
" I just don't want to encourage you in this. You can't just pretend that we don't have the history we have."  
  
" That's the point Max. It's history." He took her hand in his. " Forget everything that happened before. Let's just start everything over."  
  
She bit her lip and looked down at their hands together and she knew her side of the fight was over.  
  
" Okay," she said softly. " But we have to take things slowly." He was more than happy with that. " Of course, whatever you want."  
  
" But I have to go now." She stood up. " I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
" Yeah." He stood up to work her to the door. She moved closer to him and gave him a quick peck on his lips. He really wanted her to stay but he knew he couldn't push it.  
  
She smiled and walked to the door. She had no idea what she was getting her self into but she knew that she liked it. 


	8. CHAPTER8

CHAPTER: It's All Coming Back To Me.  
  
It was the following night and Max and Alec were at Crash. If it was up to Alec they wouldn't be there but he went just because Max wanted to go.  
  
" You okay," she asked him.  
  
He nodded. " Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
" We can leave if you want. There's something I want to show you."  
  
He made a mental not to sound to excited. But the truth is he was dying to leave. " Yeah, sure."  
  
She stood up and waved to OC who was by the pool tables paying Sketchy. Moments later she and Alec were outside crash mounting their bikes.  
  
" So what is this something you want to show me?"  
  
" You'll see when we get there," she said mischievously.  
  
****** He waked outside on the metal disk. The cold night wind hit his face and closed his eyes. He could still feel Max's hand intertwined with his. That's when it happened, all the memories started to come back. Manticore, Rachael, Max, everything just came back.  
  
Max looked at him closely. She could tell something was going trough his mind. " Alec, what is it?"  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at her. He dropped her hand. He slowly began to walk away.  
  
"Alec?" she asked confused. He stopped and looked at her and she could see it in his eyes.  
  
" You remember?" she asked.  
  
He nodded slightly.  
  
She felt like a great weight had been taken off her shoulders. She walked up to him and hugged him and he began to pull away. She looked at him confused.  
  
He turned away from her and began to walk away.  
  
She suddenly understood what was going on. It was just as she told him would happen, he was angry with her. She stood there not knowing what to say as he walked away.  
  
**** He walked up the stairs to his apartment quickly. He just wanted to hide his face. He couldn't believe what he did.  
  
He opened his door and went to his bedroom and collapsed on his bed. Everything that happened kept playing back in his mind.  
  
Max telling him that she hated him, the accident, him telling Logan that he was in love with Max, him telling Max he was in love with her.  
  
He closed his eyes in an attempt to make the memories stop but they just kept on coming.  
  
*** Max reached home later that night. She walked in and saw that OC was home. She went to the couch next to her.  
  
" You look stressed," OC pointed out.  
  
" He remembered. I took him to the needle and now he remembers everything."  
  
" And?" she asked.  
  
" He hates me. You should have seen the way he looked at me. He wants nothing to do with me." Max got from the seat. She could hear OC telling her something but she blocked it out. She walked to her bedroom and dumped her body on the bed and took the pillow and hugged it tightly. He promised her that he wouldn't get angry with her when he remembered and he broke the promise.  
  
He didn't understand what was going on with her that day. In fact she didn't fully understand what was going with her. All she knew was that what she said to him that morning had absolutely nothing to do with how she felt about him.  
  
OC pushed Max's door open slightly but stood outside. She could tell that she was hurting. " He'll get over it eventually. He had faith that you'd get over your issues with eventually, so you should have faith in him."  
  
" It's different, he never told me that he hated me and then pushed me in the road. Shit, I could have killed him."  
  
" No Max, it's not so different. He's in love with you and you're in love with him. This is just one of the many bumps in the road for you two. You two will get over it and the best part is-- you'll be more prepared for the next one."  
  
Max looked up at her and smiled lightly. " I sure hope so."  
  
OC smiled. " Trust me, have I ever been wrong."  
  
NOTE: Sorry people for making him remember now, and making him act like bitch. 


	9. CHAPTER9

CHAPTER: Awakening.  
  
Alec grabbed his cell phone and was about to walk through the door. The night before he had done a lot of thinking and decided it would be best to talk things over with Max. During the pass few days he and Max had been getting closer. Even thought he was pushing it so hard she still didn't have to give in and she did. The worst part was that he promised her that he wouldn't get angry when he remembered and that was exactly what he did. Why? He didn't even know.  
  
He locked the door to his apartment and proceeded to walk down the stairs. He remembered that he turned off his phone the night before when he didn't want anyone to disturb him. So he turned on the phone. As soon as he put it on it began to ring. He answered quickly.  
  
" Yeah," he said into the phone.  
  
The voice on the other end was panicked and shaky.  
  
" Alec I've been trying to reach you since last night," the voice said.  
  
The person was speaking so quickly he didn't recognize the voice. " Ah, who is this?"  
  
" It's me, OC. Alec, Max was in an accident."  
  
He stopped walking. " Oh God, is she okay?"  
  
" No, it's bad. They're operating on her."  
  
His heart began to beat quickly. His throat was dry. " Where?"  
  
" Harbor Lights hospital."  
  
*** He didn't know how he did, but he got there as fast as he could. He moved around the dimly lit halls looking for Max. He stopped when he saw OC. He walked up to her and she looked at him and he just knew. He didn't have to ask.  
  
" She's dead," OC said in a breath or air.  
  
Alec didn't know what to say or know what to do so he just stood there staring at OC.  
  
" She was going to see you. This is all your fault."  
  
He stepped away slowly. He couldn't believe what she said, any of it. He had to make sure. He turned around and walked into the room.  
  
There she was, with Logan looking over her with a gaze look in his eyes. Alec walked up to her and touched her hand. It was completely lifeless.  
  
Logan looked up at him. " She's gone. This is all your fault."  
  
He felt the room getting smaller. He wanted to get out. He had to get out. Logan walked up to him and began to shake him violently. He couldn't even move.  
  
" Wake up," he yelled. " Wake up."  
  
He tried, and he did. He looked over him and saw a face of a woman he didn't recognize.  
  
" Where am I?"  
  
The woman smiled politely.  
  
" Harbor lights Hospital."  
  
" Where's Max?"  
  
The woman walked over to the windows and began to open them to let the sunlight in.  
  
" You mean the girl with a bad attitude."  
  
Alec looked at her confused. He noticed she was smiling.  
  
" Is she okay," he asked.  
  
" Yeah, yell the last time I saw her she was."  
  
" Where is she?"  
  
" She went home to shower and change. She'll be back I'm sure."  
  
Alec looked around and noticed a cast on his hand. " What's all this about?"  
  
" You broke your arm. I'm surprised that you didn't brake more." He looked at her confused. " People have been making a lot of fuss over you. Your family came by to see you."  
  
He had no idea what she was talking about. He also had no idea why a cast was on his hand.  
  
She walked to desk next his bed. On the desk were a lot of flowers and cards and candy. " They bought you a lot of gifts. I can tell you were the spoilt one in the family."  
  
" Family?"  
  
" Yes, you're uncle Logan paid for this room. Your dad bought you those flowers; Your brother and your sister came too. They came with all sorts of candy for you but some of the nurses ate them out."  
  
Alec nodded. He figured it was just some cover up Logan came up with.  
  
The nurse looked at him and smiled. " I have a few questions for you Alec."  
  
He really wasn't in the mood for questions; he just wanted to see Max but he decided to be polite to the nice nurse. " Yeah."  
  
" You're sister seems a little, how can I say it?. Well you know the saying, Mama's baby, Daddy's maybe. Not to mention you're brother looks nothing like you. Coming to think of it, you look nothing like father. Are you all adopted?"  
  
" Yeah," he said. Not that he had any idea what she was talking about.  
  
" Well some of the other nurses want to know something too?"  
  
" What's that?" Alec asked sitting up.  
  
" What is up with your girlfriend?"  
  
" Huh?"  
  
The nurse took a seat on the chair close to his bed. " No offence or anything but she has some serious possession issues. I swear to god she wouldn't even let anyone touch you. I had to give you a sponge bath and I was afraid she'd yell at me like she did the other nurses. So I thought that I'd do it late at night but the girl doesn't sleep. She just sits in here all day and stares at you. Eventually I told her what I had to do and she did indeed yell at me and told me she could do it. She said that I was just a pervert trying to see you naked."  
  
Alec laughed lightly. He suddenly felt queasy.  
  
" So anyway, she'll be here soon. So I suggest you tidy up. I'll alert Dr. Carr to let him to know that you woke up."  
  
" Woke up, how long have been sleeping for?"  
  
" Today makes it a month and two days."  
  
" What?" he said in disbelief.  
  
" Consider you're self lucky, a hit like that would have killed anyone else. When you're girlfriend brought you in and told us what happened we thought there were at least some internal injuries but all you had was a broken arm."  
  
" Wait a minute here, I never left the hospital?"  
  
" Not that I know of."  
  
" So I'm in here for my accident?"  
  
" Yeah, I guess."  
  
It was dream, he couldn't believe it. It seemed so real.  
  
The nurse looked at him and smiled. " That's perfectly normal."  
  
Alec fell backwards. He didn't know if to be happy or not. One hand, he and Max never had a relationship but she did see him naked. On the other hand, he didn't make an ass of himself in front of Logan.  
  
NOTE: Who expected that? I sure as hell didn't. I tried to attack this chapter on many different plots, this one is the forth one, and the best.  
  
I hope you all liked it. And if you didn't: Well I can't do anything about that because it's already posted.  
  
REVIEW LET ME KNOW. 


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER: Forgive My Guilt.

Max pushed the hospital door open trying to hold a cup of coffee and a beagle in her hand. This had become the norm for a more than a month. She always came there and waited to see if he would wake up but mostly to make sure no one discovered the truth. She could only imagine how the nurses talked about her when she told them that she would be the only one giving him his sponge bath. They probably thought she was some overprotective girlfriend. She only did that because she didn't want them to see the barcode by accident.

Max, now walked up the flight of stirs that led to the floor, which Alec's room was on. As she walked she began to think about how everything was going since then. She couldn't believe the support she was getting. Normal had been so kind as to give her all the time off she needed and he even came to visit Alec frequently --- but he had always liked Alec. OC and Sketchy came to see him too. But Logan shocked her the most. He paid for the room Alec was in and even had his doctor lie a little about his incredibly strong bone structure. They didn't talk much but she knew Logan understood that she needed to stay with him, it was the least she could do considering he wouldn't be in the situation if she didn't push him in the road.

She stopped at the door and sighed. Everyday she walked in she would expect him to be up and about but it never happened. Today she decided to expect him to be sleeping. She pushed the door open and walked in the room.

The first thing she realized was that the bed was blank. The next thing she realized was figure standing by the window. She rest her coffee down on the side table and walked up to him slowly. She turned him around.

"Alec," she said hardly able to contain her excitement. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and berried her face in his chest. She felt like jumping but decided against it. She pulled back a little and looked at his face--- he was fine, he looked perfect.

Next, she found herself doing something she would have never done before. She held his cheeks in the palm of her hand and reached up to him and kissed him softly on his lips. Then she went back to hugging him tightly.

At first he thought Max was acting a little strange but by the time she kissed him he noticed she was down right crazy. He didn't know what to think of it; she had never done that before. He would have spent all morning thinking about it but he was a little more concerned about the fact that he couldn't breathe.

" Maxie--- you're cutting off my blood circulation here," he whispered.

She immediately separated, feeling a tad embarrassed but not enough so to prevent her form holding his hand.

" Why didn't anyone call me?" she asked swinging his hand from left to right, while trying to control her smile.

" They figured that you'd come back---and you did."

" Yes, of course," she said, still swinging his hand. Then she realized she was swinging the hand that had a cast on it the night before. " The cast--- it's gone."

" Yeah, I had to beg them to take it off. So I could give my self a bath." He looked at her mischievously.

" FYI, I only did that because I didn't want anyone to see the barcode."

" Yeah, but now I feel completely violated."

She was blushing and she knew it. She couldn't control it, so she changed the topic. " So it's completely healed?"

" Yeah, totally. It still feels a little stiff but that will wear off eventually."

She smiled and nodded.

" Did you see what everyone brought for you?" She walked, pulling him along to the table where all his presents were. " Everyone has been really nice."

" I can see that." He took a seat on the bed and Max got on after him. " So what did I miss?"

"Not much," she dryly. She was enjoying the nice air between them but she knew she had to address the problem.

" Alec," she started, " about the-uh-accident."

" Forget about it," he said quickly. He didn't see the need to linger on bad memories.

" Aren't you mad with me the slightest bit? I pushed you in the road. I'm surprised you're even speaking to me."

Everything was going so nice but she had to bring it up. He really didn't want to talk about it but since she wanted to know he decide that he'd tell her. " I really didn't care that you pushed me in the road, you push me around all the time and it's fine, I'll get over it. But when I said we should work things out between us and you choose to continue the argument. I don't know--- but it made me feel like I was wasting my time, that you would never want to have a relationship with me that goes beyond all the meaningless fighting." Now he looked at her as she looked at him. " I just wanted you to meet me half way."

She didn't know what to say so she did something. She gave him a quick peck on his lips.

He still didn't know what she meant by it. The more time he spent with her the more she was freaking him out- but in a good way.

" What does that mean?" he asked.

" It means that I'm sorry 'bout everything and you were right."

He laughed. " All of that huh."

" Yeah, it's the least I could do after I almost killed you."

" Like I said, forget about it?"

She smiled and stood up. " So, are you ready to go home."

" Long time now."

Alec walked in his apartment with Max in tow and dumped his bag on the floor. As he looked around, he realized something was different. " You cleaned my apartment?"

" Yeah," she said smiling. " Doesn't it look better when you can actually see the floor."

He shrugged and walked into his bedroom. Max followed him in. He opened the last drawer in the Chester and pushed his hand under a board and pulled out some money.

" I see you got a little safety deposit box there," Max, joked.

" Well it's not like I can open a bank account. Besides, no one knows it's here, except you."

She liked the idea that he trusted her enough to reveal his hiding place to her. It made her feel like there relationship was progressing-and indeed it was.

" So what do want the money for?"

He smirked at he as he walked out his room. " Name a color and I'll tell you?"

She thought about it. " Blue. Now tell me."

" I need to buy some primer and some buckets of blue paint." He held the front door open for her.

She laughed. " What are you going paint?"

" My apartment, I hate the colors of the walls."

" So let me get this straight, you woke up with an itching to paint your walls."

He nodded and closed the door. She took his hand in hers as she walked down the stairs.

" Why?" she asked.

" Let me tell you about his dream I had.."

NOTE: Wasn't that fun?

Who wants a next chapter? I didn't say if Max liked Alec or not in this so I'm guessing you all will want to know but I could be wrong. 


End file.
